hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Quick Draw McGraw
Quick Draw McGraw is an anthropomorphic cowboy horse created by Hanna-Barbera and the main protagonist and title character of The Quick Draw McGraw Show. He was originally voiced by Daws Butler. About Quick Draw Quick Draw is a well-intentioned, but somewhat dim sheriff of a non-specified town set in the Old West in his own shorts series of short films set in the Old West. Quick Draw was often accompanied by his deputy, a Mexican burro, Baba Looey (also voiced by Butler), who spoke with a Mexican accent Another character featured in Quick Draw's series of shorts was Snuffles, the bloodhound dog who would point to his mouth when he wanted a dog biscuit, then hug himself, leap up in the air, and float back down after having eaten one. In several cases when Quick Draw did not have a dog biscuit to offer, or if he tried to give Snuffles the reward cash for capturing an outlaw, Snuffles would either shake his head and say, "Uh-uh," or grunt to himself and mumble "Darn cheapskate!" In his first appearance, "Bow-Wow Bandit", he was trying to find Quick Draw's assistant Baba Looey, who was kidnapped by a bandit that thinks that he has a tattoo of a map on his back. When he wasn't called Snuffles, Quick Draw sometimes called him dog deputy. (A similar gag was deployed on the "Crazy Claws" segment of The Kwicky Koala Show between the trapper Rawhide Clyde and his mangy hound Bristletooth, only beef jerky was used instead of dog biscuits.) Alter-ego In certain cases, Quick Draw would also assume the identity of the masked vigilante El Kabong (a spoof of Zorro) As "El Kabong", Quick Draw would attack his foes by swooping down on a rope with the war cry and hitting them on the head with an acoustic guitar (after shouting "kabong!") which is always referred to as a "kabonger", producing a distinctive kabong sound and usually destroying the guitar in the process. His "birthday" is November 21st. Filmography Television * The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959-1962) * Kellogg's Commercials (1959-1962) * Yogi's Gang (1973) * Laff-A-Lympics (1977-1979) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1988) * Wake, Rattle & Roll (1990–1991) (Fender Bender 500 segment) * Yo Yogi! (1991) * MetLife - "Everyone" commercial (2012) Films and Specials * Yogi's Ark Lark (1972) * Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) * Casper's First Christmas (1979) * Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) * Yogi's Great Escape (1987) * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) * Cartoon Network and Boomerang commercials (1990s-2000s) Guest Appearances * The Yogi Bear Show - "Yogi's Birthday Party" (1962) * Yogi's Space Race (1978) * D.A.R.E. Bear Yogi (1989) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "The Dabba Don" (2002) * Samurai Jack - "Couple on a Train" (2002) (cameo) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Guitar Control" (2006) * Class of 3000 - "Home" (2006) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Juror of the Court" (2007) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "The Death of Harvey" (2007) Casting History * Daws Butler - from The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959) through The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * Greg Burson - from Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) through Yo Yogi! (1991); Cartoon Network promos and advertisements (1990s); Samurai Jack - "Couple on a Train" (2002) * Maurice LaMarche - Boomerang advertisements; Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Guitar Control" (2006) * Jeff Bergman - Quick Draw McGraw: Ghost Town Showdown (2017) Trivia * In the Spanish American version, Quick Draw (Tiro Loco McGraw) speaks in a very English-influenced accent, and Baba Looey (Pepe Trueno, or Pepe Luis in some episodes) speaks in a very Mexican accent. In the Brazilian version, however, Quick Draw speaks in a drawling Portuguese which along with his hispanized name (Pepe Legal) would suggest he was either a Texan-American or Mexican cowboy. * On the cartoon's soundtrack, the "kabong" sound effect was produced by a foley artist striking the detuned open strings of a cheap acoustic guitar (without any of the obvious cartoon theatrics). * In a episode of The Brady Bunch, Marcia is watching Baba Looey and Quick Draw McGraw on TV. Gallery hb samurai jack.jpg|''Samurai Jack'' cameo The Quick Draw McGraw Show Cast.png Category:Characters Category:The Quick Draw McGraw Show Category:Yogi Bear Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Wacky Races 2017 Cameos Category:Laff-a-Lympics Category:Animals Category:Horses Category:The Funtastic Index